Super Diaper Baby 2: The Invasion Of The Potty Snatchers
Super Diaper Baby 2: The Invasion Of The Potty Snatchers is a 2011 book written by Dav Pilkey and is the sequel to The Adventures of Super Diaper Baby. It was released on June 28th, 2011. This book is about Super Diaper Baby and Diaper Dog fighting Rip Van Tinkle, a giant man made of pee, and his cat Petey. The book contains 7 chapters (though, technically, it has 8 since it has chapter 4 in 2 parts). Plot The story behind the creation of the original Super Diaper Baby comic by George and Harold is first shown. It is revealed that when their principal, Mr. Krupp, read it, he tore it up, and asks George and Harold why they can never write about anything besides poop. Stumped on what else to write about, George and Harold ask Mr. Krupp. In response to this, he shows them his favorite book when he was their age, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" by Dr. Seuss. After reading the book, the two friends become inspired and decide not to write about poop. After some careful consideration, they decide to make a sequel to Super Diaper Baby where the main antagonist is made of pee. Thinking Mr. Krupp would be proud of their next epic novel, Mr. Krupp finds it even more offensive than their previous story and becomes furious. In the detention room with busy work yet again, George and Harold say to the reader that as usual, they hope we like it better than Mr. Krupp. Chapter 1: A Day at the Park In the first chapter, the Hoskins family decides to go to the park for a nice picnic. While Mary Hoskins sets up the picnic in the spot they picked out, she tells her husband, Bill Hoskins, to play with Billy, their baby boy/super hero. Billy wants to play "airplane" with his dad, and after getting flung and caught several more times, Billy wants his dad to have a turn, and accidentally throws his father into a tree branch numerous times. Billy tells his mom his dad was accidentally hurt while they played airplane together, and Mary puts an ice bag on her husband's head, and they agree to start enjoying the nice lunch Mary made. However, shortly after Mary sets up the picnic, a girl informs Bill that a bully has stolen her doll. Billy's dad says he will help her get it back, when Diaper Dog triumphantly offers to help. He flies to where the mentioned bully stole her doll, and threatens to beat it with a rock. Diaper Dog stops him before the bully can starts, and demands the bully to apologize to the girl and hand her back her doll. As the bully walks away, the family and the girl who was handed her doll back shout, "Hooray for Diaper Dog!" Just as the Hoskins family starts eating their lunch, two bystander kids ask Bill to help them retrieve their baseball, which was thrown up onto the roof of a portable restroom. Bill offers his help, but Billy alarms them his dad was hurt recently, and handles the problem himself, by tipping over the restroom and getting their ball back. Shortly after the Hoskins family start to finish their lunches, a mom explains to Bill that her son broke his big toe in a game of kickball, and asks if he would drive both of them to the hospital. Just as Billy's dad offers to help, Diaper Dog assures him that driving them will take forever, and they arrive at St. Wendy's Hospital much faster by flying them. Once again, the assisted family as well as the doctor thanks them for their help. Later that night at their house, however, Bill feels disappointed that he was not given the chance to be heroic that day. As he explains to his wife, he feels as though he cannot compete with two superheroes in their family. Mary reminds her depressed husband he is probably still good at reading bedtime stories, and he goes to read one to Billy right then. However, when Billy's dad tells him he is going to read him his favorite book, Billy offers to read to him for one night. Diaper Dog explains to Bill that when he consumed the Extra Strength Super Power Juice, he also became extremely intelligent, and taught himself how to read that morning. As Billy reads to Diaper Dog and his father, Bill appears to be secretly depressed. Chapter 2: Meanwhile Meanwhile, Dr. Dilbert Dinkle and Petey use an invention to turn anything into water and aims the invention at the wall and Petey becomes bored about being the lookout. Dr. Dinkle chains him to the table so he can pay attention. While Dr. Dinkle is about to turn the vault into water with his invention and is taking a few measurements, Petey accidentally aims the invention at Dr. Dinkle and Dr. Dinkle is turned into water. Dr. Dinkle yells at Petey for his clumsiness and Petey accidentally breaks the invention, meaning that Dr. Dinkle is made out of water permanently, but Dr. Dinkle actually likes being made out of water, after he forms into a puddle and slides all the money out the vault. Two weeks later, Dr. Dinkle returns home with all of the money that he stole from other banks and Petey informs him that all the water in the city is turned off. Dr. Dinkle ignores him and goes to sleep in his puddle form. Petey decides to get revenge on Dr. Dinkle by drinking him and when Dr. Dinkle wants to get out of Petey's body, Petey goes to his literbox and Dr. Dinkle becomes shocked and horrified when he discovers that he is turned into pee. Trivia *Rip van Tinkle was originally supposed to be named Pee-Pee Longstockings (confirmed on Pilkey.com) before he got an official name. Dav made his name Rip van Tinkle due to the fact that the former name would not make sense as Tinkle did not have feet (thus no stockings to put on). *Petey, Tinkle's cat was actually from The Adventures of Dog Man, a Treehouse comic and Dog Man, and book series by the author. *The book originally said the second graphic novel, but since Ook and Gluk is the second graphic novel and was released before this book, it became the third graphic novel. *The 2nd part of Chapter. 4 is a parody of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, but excludes the part where the villian sees the error of his ways and returns everything he stole (Rip Van Tinkle felt no remorse from his crime and everyone still peed their pants due to no toilets). This is because George and Harold used Mr. Krupp's copy of the book which had the last 7 pages torn out because he believed the plot sounded more realistic that way. ﻿ *On page 36 on top of Billy's bookshelf Robot Guy, Chicken Girl and Cockroach Girl, 3 of the 5 F. A. R. T. S, can be seen. Guy With a Stapler Taped To His Head can be found on a "Coming Soon" poster on a comic shop. *It was thought to have a different cover as seen in the original Super Diaper Baby and Captain Underpants and the preposterous plight of the purple potty people. *On page 78, Rip van Tinkle breaks the 4th wall by saying they're not supposed to talk about poo. Gallery Sdb pic 6.jpg Sdb pic 5.jpg Sdb panel site.jpg Sdb2 title site.jpg Sdb2 title plue pee.jpg Sdb2 title bottom site.jpg Dont be a hero sdb2.jpg Babyback burst.jpg Category:Super Diaper Baby books Category:Super Diaper Baby Category:Treehouse Comix, Inc.